


Last Man Standing

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy stood on the burning deck<br/>Whence all but him had fled<br/>The flame that lit the battle’s wreck<br/>Shone round him o’er the dead<br/>- Felicia Hemans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bad poetry week during Poetry Month on the SB Fag Ends Livejournal community.  
> Set during _Chosen_.  
>  200 words

"I love you," she says. 

Her eyes gazing into his are fiery, but that's because the flames engulfing their joined hands are spreading up his arm . He disentangles his fingers from hers. 

"No, you don't, but thanks for saying it." 

Then he tells her to run. 

Nice of her to give him that, he thinks, as he watches her flee, across the crumbling cavern, past the bodies of dead Slayers, up the stairs and gone. She didn't have to.

He wishes she hadn't used that word, though. If she'd wanted him to die happy, "I forgive you," would've been better.

He might even have believed her. 

But she meant well. Any fool can see that. Besides, it's pointless dwelling on it.

No time.

No time for anything, except watching the concentrated sunlight spewing from the fiery wheel that was once an amulet mow down ubervamps in their thousands.

And wondering just how much more than it already hurts burning to death can hurt before it ends. 

He laughs aloud so he won't scream.

There are flames in his own eyes now, but not reflections this time. These are on the inside.

But then he always did want something effulgent.


End file.
